


Latex and Lovers

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Condoms, F/F, Groping, Oral Sex, dental dam, manual sex, nitrile gloves, safe!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene needed a place to stay for the night, and Molly had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latex and Lovers

Molly dropped her scalpel when Irene walked into the morgue. She shouldn't have, really, because now she had to root around in the abdominopelvic cavity to get it back- but she had only just processed Irene a week ago, and here she stood in a lab coat and hospital booties.

For all intents and purposes, Molly decided when she'd caught her breath and regained her scalpel, she didn't look much like a dominatrix. Her hair was limp and greasy about her shoulders, and her face was pale. Odd, that.

"Um. Can I help you?" She stripped off her gloves and dropped them in the bin, running her eyes over the other woman.

Irene's lips quirked tiredly. "It's Molly, right? I... I didn't expect you do be here." Her eyes wandered away from the mortician, as if she'd lost her train of thought. Molly waited patiently, and sure enough, a moment later she started up again. "Everyone thinks I'm dead. Sherlock..." A deep breath, and then- "Anyways, I was planning to hide in one of the freezers." She gestured to the cadaver drawers lining the walls and sighed. "Don't suppose you'll let me do that now."

Molly considered her, frowning, then shook her head. "Yeah, no, I- can't, sorry. But I bet a shower'd go a long way?" She gestured vaguely behind her. "I've got a spare set of clothes, if that'll help."

Irene's shoulders drooped, and she nodded. "If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I'd love that."

Thirty minutes later, Irene's hair was washed, and she was dressed in a cotton blouse, a cardigan, and a pair of trousers just a few centimetres too short. Once she was dressed, Molly had sat her down on a lab stool and sheared her hair off, giving her a lopsided pixie-ish cut which defined her cheekbones even more than before, and now she was almost unrecognizable from the haunted woman who had walked in.

Even the haunted look in her eyes had lessened some, though Molly could tell she was still on edge. She sat on a lab stool in the corner while Molly finished her work, and when the paperwork was done too, she stood. "I should leave. Thank you for your help with..." Irene gestured to her changed appearance with a sweep of one elegant hand.

Molly shook her head. "It's no trouble, really. You're welcome to come with me, if you want? My couch isn't too uncomfortable." Irene looked almost shocked for a moment, then laughed, a soft sound that was incongruous with her commanding appearance.

"Thank you. That would be lovely."

 

 

 

Molly watched Irene wander into her living room, turning slowly to take in the knitted afghan on the couch, the shelf above the television groaning with photo albums, her medical school diploma on the wall. It was surreal- the Woman, whom she had heard so much about, who had drugged Sherlock and nearly brought England to her knees. And here she was, looking over Molly's living room.

Suppressing a sigh, she took off her coat and set down her purse on the hall table, then went into the kitchen. "D'you want anything to eat?" she called into the living room, and when she received only silence in response, made some tea and returned to continue watching Irene. 

The woman glanced over at Molly and gave a rueful smile. "I'll admit, I've no idea what to do from here. I've been in the business for years." She turned her head away, swallowing as she gazed at the bookshelf before her with tear-wet eyes. "Suppose I could be a secretary... I'll have to go to the 'States, anyways. They'll need people who can type, right?" She didn't expect an answer, and Molly didn't give one. Neither of them really knew what to do in the wake of the mess Sherlock had made of their lives. 

Irene would have preferred to leave that night, to catch a cab and see if she could do, but Molly shook her head. "You haven't slept in days, and judging by your skin, you probably haven't eaten recently either. At least stay till tomorrow, yes?" 

The woman reluctantly agreed, and accepted the pyjamas Molly thrust at her. "We'll have to share the bed," she commented as she hunted for a spare toothbrush. "It's plenty big, and I haven't got a spare room. Sorry."

Molly found it surprisingly easy to doze off next to Irene. In some way it reminded her of when she was little, and had shared a room with her little sister.

Irene, for her part, slipped quickly into nightmares- thoughts of torture, her unhappy clients returning to take retribution, nothing to make them stop or to protect her. Thankfully, it wasn't long before her exhaustion overcame her, and she was too busy sleeping to dream.

 

 

 

Irene woke with the sun, a habit left over from a time when she ran her own lucrative business. Now, however, she found herself at a loss, staring at the wall beside the bed without really seeing it. Slowly, she came to realise why she felt so warm- Molly had curled up against her in the night, one arm draped over her side and legs entangled with her own. From the breath on her neck, Irene decided she was still asleep, and unaware of the points of contact between them.

Irene stretched slowly, luxuriating in human touch after so long cut off from it. She wriggled around and cuddled up against Molly in return, tucking her head against the other woman's collarbone. Molly shifted and muttered something, arms tightening minutely around her before going lax. Held close in Molly's arms, Irene found herself drifting off again, sinking into the warm bed and warmer arms.

 

 

 

It was Molly who woke next, curling around Irene almost instinctively. When she realised how close she was to the other woman, she jerked back, almost tumbling off the bed. Irene woke with a sharp inhale at that, surging upwards at the unexpected movement. She looked around, blinking, and met Molly's eyes with arched brows. "What was that all about? I was warm." She reached out and tugged Molly back under the sheets, tucking her body close to the other woman's. 

Molly allowed herself to be tucked up close to Irene's chest, smuggling closer. "I haven't been held like this since I dumped my old boyfriend," she murmured softly against Irene's shoulder, causing the other woman to chuckle. Hands found their way into Molly's hair, stroking gently, and Molly all but purred. 

Irene began to talk lowly, about planes and phones and whips, but Molly focused more on the vibration if Irene's voice in her chest. Soon, the flow of words stopped, and they simply lay there, limbs entangled beneath the sheets.

It was Molly who lifted her head and kissed Irene, and she watched her eyes go wide even as she pulled away. "Sorry, I-" It was a good thing, then, that Irene returned the kiss with another, because Molly hadn't any excuse to make. It had been almost a year, and Irene was so warm.

They snogged for long moments, tasting each other's morning breath, before Irene pulled back, one long thigh nudged between Molly's legs.  "Yes?" she asked softly, hand on Molly's hip, ready to pull away in a moment. Molly nodded fervently, tugging Irene closer.

"God yes. I-" she paused, blushing, and ducked her head. "Yeah. I want this." She pulled Irene back for another kiss, tangling her fingers in the other woman's hair. Molly hummed when Irene's hands slipped beneath her shirt, splaying across her belly, her ribs, her breasts. Shifted closer when Irene's hands went from tentative to firm against her, thumbed over her nipples.

Irene began to kiss at her neck, sucking gently against Molly's jaw, and Molly in return tucked her hands under Irene's waistband, gripping her hips, fingers splayed across her buttocks. "Never done this with a woman before," Molly muttered breathlessly, tipping her head back. Irene's hands had moved to cup her shoulder blades under her shirt, palms pressing the bones upwards so they splayed like wings.

"Hmmm. More fun than with a man," Irene replied as she pulled back to look at Molly. "Clothes off?" Molly slipped her hands out of Irene's pants and moved them to the other woman's chest, unbuttoning the shirt she'd leant her. Irene in turn dropped her hands to Molly's pants and began to work them down her legs. The pair made quick work of their clothes, until they were naked and their feet tangled in the sheets.

Then Irene returned to her administrations, ducking down to lap at Molly's nipples, rewarded by a shocked wriggle from the woman before her. "Hmmm," Molly moaned, petting Irene's hair as her nipple pebbled and hardened. Irene switched breasts, and Molly reached down and ran her hands over Irene's flank. She twitched back from the touch. "Ticklish?" Molly followed, hands running down her sides until Irene gave a shout of laughter and grasped Molly's wrists.

They rolled, hands roaming and drawing forth moans from both of them. Irene wrapped her legs around Molly's hips and kissed her, hands cupping her head. Molly slipped her hands down, smoothing her fingers across Irene's belly. Curiously, she dipped her finger into Irene's navel, pulling a surprised squeak from her lips. The woman squirmed, laughing. "That- god, touch me." 

She surged forward, kissing at Molly's neck again as the woman slipped her hand between her legs. Irene gasped and jerked, then ground against Molly's curious fingers with renewed vigor. "Yes. Please, there, oh-" Irene tightened her legs around Molly's hips as she came, blushing and panting through the waves of orgasm.

Molly tugged her fingers away when Irene's legs went slack, detangling herself from the other woman. "Hold on, I've got- erm-" She climbed from the bed and hurried into the bathroom, rinsing her fingers before returning with a box of condoms and a pair of scissors. She pulled out a strip of condoms and set everything on the bedside table before climbing back onto the bed. 

Irene tugged her down into her arms, rolled them until Molly was flat on her back and Irene was straddling her. "Smart girl," she said with a smile. She slid down, kissing at Molly's belly until she squirmed and whined. With one hand, she reached over to the bedside and plucked up a condom and the scissors. Sitting up, she kissed Molly's knee before tearing open the condom packet and using the scissors to fashion it into a dental dam. She glanced over it for tears, then grinned. "Right. Where were we?"

Molly laughed, spreading her legs and wriggling when Irene spread her lips to settle the dam between them. Her laughter morphed into a strangled moan when Irene leaned down and began to lick, hips jerking. She could feel blood surge to her hips, and she whined, feeling Irene lick at her clit through the latex, then down between her inner lips. "Ohhhh..." she moaned brokenly. "Yes, there."

Irene hummed and slipped a finger beneath the dam, pressing into Molly with one, then two fingers. Molly, in turn, groaned softly and hooked her heels together between Irene's shoulders to tug her closer. "Please, there, god, your  _tongue..."_  When she came, it was sudden, and then she was coming, again and again and again, as Irene worked her fingers inside of her. It wasn't until she began to tug her fingers away that Molly realized that both Irene's mouth and the dam were conspicuously absent from between her legs.

"That was... god," she muttered, when she could. Her whole body felt like jelly, and she suspected that if either of them were to touch her clit again, she'd shriek from overstimulation. The contractions faded, leaving her with a comfortable buzz in her veins. She stretched, humming, and opened her eyes (when had she closed them?) to look up at Irene. "You're good," she mumbled. "Come 'ere."

When Irene leaned down, Molly moved in for a kiss, lazy and slow and molten with the heat in Irene's body, the want and desire. "Hmm." And then Molly turned them, so they were on their sides, and reached over her shoulder to grope in the box. "Gloves," she commented after a moment, producing a brilliant blue nitrile glove. "I've a cut on my other hand, from when you startled me yesterday." She displayed the cut, and really she  _shouldn't_  have been surprised when Irene sucked her finger into her mouth and sucked at the cut.

Molly hummed and swept it around the inside of her mouth. After a few moments, she pressed a thigh between Irene's legs, letting her rut against it. When the other woman was whimpering and grinding down, and Molly could feel the dampness on her own skin, she tugged her finger free and pulled the glove on. When Irene whined in protest, Molly pressed her back a bit, worked her hand between them, and slipped her index finger into Irene. "Yes?" she murmured, taking Irene's frantic nodding as a sign that she was more than okay with it.

Molly worked her finger inside of her for a moment, until she moaned, then another, and a third, until her pinky was curled against the other woman's lips. Then she began to rub at her clit in time with her thrusts, feeling shocks of pleasure radiate through her partner's body at each nudge. "You hold out longer than me," she noted, ducking to suck at Irene's collarbone, though not hard enough to leave a bruise. Irene groaned, arching, and Molly found that she could keep the rhythm even when using her other hand to cup Irene's right breast and thumb over her nipple.

When she came, it was with a shout, and Molly forgot the ache in her wrist for the way Irene clenched around her, fluid drenching her wrist and gloved hand as she ground her clit against the heel of Molly's hand. Molly kept her fingers where they were when the contractions faded, then made a "come hither" motion inside her. It didn't take long before she came again, with less fluid this time, and then she was squirming away, pushing Molly's hand away from her cunt with a whimper.

"Too much, that was, yeah, glove..." Irene tugged the glove inside-out off of Molly's hand, tucked the dam she'd folded and left on the bedside table inside of it, and tied it off like a condom. Then she tugged Molly close and nuzzled her nose against the side of her neck with a sigh. "That was lovely," she murmured, as she dozed off. "Lovely."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there are no F/F works on AO3 involving sex that is safe for both partners, assuming there is a possibility of an STD. I've tried my best to portray lesbian sex accurately (because Irene is a lesbian, you decide about Molly), but seeing as I've never actually had F/F sex, I invite you all to critique, beta, and brit-pick at your own pleasure.  
> _
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
